


Returning The Favor (With Your Whole Heart)

by Neneko



Series: White Christmas - Franken!Sam Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creator Dean, Drabble, Franken!Sam, Gen, He's not human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Italiano | Italian, Monster Sam Winchester, Moral Ambiguity, Old Dean Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Dean è anziano -più anziano di quanto sia normale per uno della sua specie, almeno. Non gli è concesso di morire, perché le leggi dell’Alchimia sono altrettanto implacabili: la sua Creatura lo lega alla terra. Finché vivrà, Dean sarà costretto a seguirlo -finché Dean vivrà, lui gli rimarrà accanto.Franken!Sam è messo di fronte ad un dilemma.





	Returning The Favor (With Your Whole Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/gifts).



> Questa fic ha partecipato alla Challenge Pasquale del WCCS con il prompt "Formaldeide".  
> È il seguito della mia "White Christmas"; consiglio di leggerla per una maggiore comprensione!

Sam è nato d’inverno e come l’inverno è freddo e implacabile. Non ha bisogno di dormire né di mangiare. Ha un cuore ed un cervello, ma non possiede un’anima. Occhi bicromi -azzurro il destro, marrone il sinistro. Sam non è umano.

È stato creato, decine di anni prima, dall’uomo che ancora lo accompagna in quella che potrebbe definire _un’esistenza rubata_. Dean è anziano -più anziano di quanto sia normale per uno della sua specie, almeno. Non gli è concesso di morire, perché le leggi dell’Alchimia sono altrettanto implacabili: la sua Creatura lo lega alla terra. Finché vivrà, Dean sarà costretto a seguirlo -finché Dean vivrà, lui gli rimarrà accanto.

Intanto, il suo corpo continua a deperire. L’immortalità è una maledizione, per chi non ha accesso all’eterna giovinezza. Dean non se n’è mai curato, ogni briciolo del suo animo spinto a perfezionare _suo fratello_. Ha perso la ragione prima che Sam fosse in grado di comprenderlo, quando ancora non aveva voce per esprimere le proprie preoccupazioni -né una mente per concepirne alcuna.

Non ha un’anima, ma la vista di quel corpo fragile e contorto smuove qualcosa nel cuore che apparteneva all’ _altro Sam_. Il cuore che sta marcendo poco a poco, perché Dean non ha più le forze per prendersi cura di lui. Sam potrebbe farlo da solo; gli occorrerebbe cautela, certo, perché viaggiare non è più un’opzione auspicabile per il suo Creatore, ma sarebbe in grado di trovare un donatore compatibile senza la minima fatica. Basterebbe fingersi uno di loro, un artificio che Sam perfeziona da oltre un secolo.

Il suo viso è una _grandiosa opera di studiata naturalezza_ , ama ripetergli Dean carezzandone la pelle uniforme e glabra, priva del reticolo di cicatrici e sfumature di colori che lo deturpavano un tempo. Dean si è ammorbidito con il tempo. _Indebolito_ , sussurra la parte più razionale di lui. Va bene lo stesso, ha abbastanza forza per proteggere entrambi.

Il sorriso di Sam scalda _l’animo_ delle persone; poco importa si tratti soltanto di memoria muscolare. Gli permette di soffocare il loro istinto, distrarli quanto basta perché facciano ciò che desidera. Se volesse, potrebbe spingergli ad offrirgli il _loro_ cuore su un piatto d’argento -ma allora smetterebbe di essere _Sam_ per diventare uno di loro, e questo non è ciò che desidera per sé stesso. Non è ciò che Dean vorrebbe.

Volge uno sguardo al suo Creatore, disteso sul letto da cui non si è mai alzato nelle ultime settimane. È ormai incapace di vederlo, anche se gli basta avvicinarsi perché una mano nodosa si sollevi, puntando nella sua direzione. Sam la prende tra le sue, carezzandone la pelle avvizzita e prendendo nota del contrasto con la propria, giovane ed elastica come il giorno in cui Dean l’ha _raccolta_. Il suo aspetto è cristallizzato nell’istante della sua ideazione.

La sua voce è inaspettatamente salda nel pronunciare il suo nome. _Sammy_ , due sillabe che significano il mondo per l’umano che l’ha creato. È tutto quello che gli serve per prendere una decisione che ha rimandato già troppo a lungo.

Dean non grida né prova a lottare. Sorride, e Sam sa di avere fatto la cosa giusta. Nella formalina, il suo cuore ondeggia piano. Sam picchietta un dito contro il vetro, poggiandovi accanto la fialetta con l’anima di suo fratello. Non vuole finisca sprecata com’è accaduto con la prima, ma ha tempo per trovare una soluzione. Adesso bisogna che trovi un nuovo contenitore.

Dean avrà sicuramente fretta di tornare.


End file.
